<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Much, But Not Enough by CarryOnMySwanSong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908947">Too Much, But Not Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong'>CarryOnMySwanSong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Hair, Established Relationship, Height Differences, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, casual nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of a record high heatwave in New York, and Clint and Bucky find a way to pass the time on their first day off together in a very long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Winterhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Much, But Not Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interestingpumpkin/gifts">Interestingpumpkin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this fic, Clint and Bucky are married. Also! They are comic book heights! Clint is 6’3,” and Bucky is 5’9”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clint wakes around noon, instantly filled with regret. The heat of summer seeps through every opening in the building and settles on the top floor, where their apartment is located. The air conditioner broke a few weeks ago, and he’s been too busy to fix or replace it. He hates himself for it. Bucky had been away on a reconnaissance mission, so he definitely couldn’t have fixed it. Today is the first day off in a long time that they’ve been able to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to roll over and go back to sleep, hoping it might bring his body temperature back down, but the longer he lays there, the more his sweat soaks into the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans as he climbs out of bed. He drops his sleep pants and underwear and marches over to the window. He’s never been so happy for his brick wall view as he is right now. Not only does it allow him to walk naked around his apartment without blinding the neighbors, but it also offers some shelter from the sun. He opens both sets of curtains, then the window, and makes sure the screen is firmly in place. He does this in every window of the apartment. The ones that face the sun, he closes only the sheer curtains so that the sun is blocked while still allowing for airflow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls out two box fans from the coat closet in the living room and props them in the open windows. Bucky watches him work from his side of the couch. The book he’d been reading, still in his hand but abandoned for the moment. He finds amusement in watching his naked husband stomp around their home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally done with the windows, Clint opens the bathroom door and turns on the exhaust fan. He does the same in the kitchen. The noise is annoying, but they tolerate it since the fans draw all the heat out of the apartment as it accumulates along the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint fixes himself some leftovers, not even bothering to heat them, and downs some cold coffee straight from the coffee pot, which causes Bucky to snort in amusement. Clint huffs as he washes his used dishes right away, his way of complaining about having to touch the hot water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally finished, he throws himself down at the far end of the couch, away from Bucky, and lays his head on the backrest. He groans as the heat of his body heats the fabric of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to think, you almost got leather. We’d currently be peeling our balls off the seat instead of complaining about trapped heat,” Bucky muses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s worse at this point,” Clint replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckles under his breath. “Any plans for the day?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint turns his head without lifting it and eyeballs his husband… who has </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> lost his mind. “Buck… does it look like I have plans today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky snorts. “I don’t know. You could be planning to streak up and down the hallway again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one time! And my towel got stuck in the door on my way out! I was waiting on that package all day, and of course, it shows up just as I was getting into the shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly gave the neighbors a show,” Bucky muses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get any complaints from them for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>week </span>
  </em>
  <span>after that, so I’m not actually sure who won in that scenario.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I did. You hang your robe up on the back of the door now,” Bucky replies, his smile evident in his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardy-har,” Clint retorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky snorts and resumes reading. Clint drums his fingers on his belly, trying to figure out what to do to pass the time. It’s too hot to turn on the tv or radio, and the sun won’t go down for another 8 hours or so. He has no desire to stare at the ceiling the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted as movement catches his eye. Bucky moves his book from his right hand to his left, and he flexes his fingers to alleviate the fatigue there. Clint thinks about poking fun at Bucky for even using his flesh hand to hold the book in the first place but is distracted again as Bucky brings his right hand to his chest and idly scratches through the hair there. Clint is very thankful Bucky stopped shaving it off once he got his mind back. He’s still an active duty operative, but he works under Steve now. Steve doesn’t care how Bucky keeps his body hair since Bucky is now in charge of his own hygiene. Clint shivers at the memory of the first time he remembers running his fingers through Bucky’s chest hair, feeling something like relief that he finally could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stops moving when Clint shivers but doesn’t appear to be paying him much attention. Clint doesn’t take his eyes off Bucky, almost vibrating with the anticipation of waiting on Bucky to do it again. Just as Clint is about to give up and stare at the ceiling again, Bucky resumes scratching through this chest hair. He slowly cards his fingers through the hair like he’s combing it, following the growth pattern. He slowly moves so his fingers scratch through the broad line of hair that gradually tapers narrower as it reaches his belly button and then slowly widens again as it reaches his groin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint loves following his line of hair with his tongue. The hair is just thin enough that he can feel Bucky’s skin underneath and just soft enough not to feel weird as he runs his tongue the length of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bucky’s fingers get close to the base of his dick, he skips around it entirely. Clint internally groans. He can’t stop watching Bucky’s fingers work over his skin. He knows all too well what those fingers are capable of… how delicate they can be, and how they know the correct pressure to use to cause pleasure or pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint feels his own dick start to swell as he keeps watching his husband’s idle movements. Clint almost whines out loud when Bucky crosses his ankle across his knee so he can scratch down the length of his leg, and he loses sight of Bucky’s barely swelling cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky switches legs and scratches down it like he did the other. Once satisfied, he puts his foot back on the floor and scoots down his cushion a little, and spreads his feet some more. He scratches up one of his thighs again, stopping once more before touching his own dick. Clint watches as if on the edge of his seat when he hasn’t moved in reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky uses the pads of his index and middle finger to lightly run them down the length of his member. This simple action causes both men to twitch in response. A seemingly innocent move meant to adjust the way his dick is lying, but apparently, it didn’t get the memo and decided to join the party. Bucky goes back to ignoring it and decides to scratch through his pubic hair at the base and groans as he finds a particularly stubborn itch. The heat making him sweat also making every hairy part of him itch a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint’s dick twitches again at the sound Bucky makes. He feels like his skin is crawling. He wants to reach out and touch his husband, but it's too hot to move, and he really doesn’t want to do anything vigorous because that would cause even more heat and sweat, and he can already feel the fabric of the couch getting moist. He has a passing thought about having the sofa dry cleaned after the heatwave is over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, through with his hair scratching, Bucky’s hand stops moving and rests on his stomach just below his belly button. Clint almost groans in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost dies all over again because his husband’s dick is obviously filling out and slowly going from pointing down and resting between his legs to pointing up and resting against his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is Bucky reading that’s causing him to respond this way?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He squints at his husband but then decides that he doesn’t care at this point. His mouth begins to water as his dick slowly gets hard. He misses how Bucky’s nostrils flare, and a tiny smile creeps its way onto his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky slowly runs his fingers through his pubic hair again, and Clint wants to cry. But, just as he thinks Bucky will skip around his cock again, Clint ends up making an inhuman noise as Bucky cups the base of his cock, and slowly wraps his fingers around it. Bucky can feel the couch vibrating from Clint trying to restrain himself from moving. He’s not smug about it at all, nuh-uh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint feels like he could crawl out of his skin and wants to. Bucky isn’t moving and is just staring at that god-forsaken book he’s been reading since this whole thing began. Bucky flips the page he’d been reading with his thumb. The sound distracts Clint, and he almost misses Bucky sliding his hand up his member to just under the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint’s fingers twitch, and Bucky waits him out. Clint’s hardness almost flags; they’ve waited so long. Clint finally gives in, and palms himself, pressing down and hissing a little at the sensation. He isn’t sure if it feels good or hurts; his frustration is so high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Clint makes noise, Bucky moves his hand up and over the head of his cock and does a little twist that he knows Clint knows he likes. This makes it very clear to Clint that this isn’t just idle play, that Bucky is, in fact, very slowly jacking himself off in front of him. Clint huffs in frustration because of the snail’s pace Bucky is going at, and he loves watching his husband’s hands doing… just about anything. This, especially, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stops moving again and waits out his husband. Clint gulps and wraps his fingers around his dick, and gives it a stroke. Bucky smirks and slides his hand down to the base of his own cock. Clint moves his own hand again, and Bucky waits a moment before he does the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This happens twice more before Clint makes a funny little noise in the back of his throat as it dawns on him that Bucky doesn’t move until he does. So he gets a wicked grin on his face as he sits up and turns his body so that his knees are bent, feet are on the couch, and his back is resting against the arm. Clint spreads his legs wide, so Bucky can see precisely what he’s doing. Bucky doesn’t appear to look at him, but now that Clint is sitting at a different angle, he can see that Bucky’s eyes are actually turned towards him, even if his face isn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Bucky wants to play it like that, huh? Clint lifts his empty hand and cards his fingertips through his own chest hair. His fingertips stop at his pebbled nipple and squeezes it a little while moving his other hand up and down the length of his cock a couple of strokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky waits for several heartbeats before he slowly moves his hand again, completing two strokes. His hand stops, resting at the base of his cock again. Clint nearly faints as a pearlescent bead of precum forms at the top of Bucky’s cock and very slowly overflows and slides down until it hits Bucky’s belly. Clint </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to taste it, and he licks his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint moves his hand from his chest and runs it down his belly, skimming right past his cock, and decides to grab his balls and squeeze them a little. Tugging on them and feeling the weight of them, he groans as he enjoys the sensation. He slides his hand up and back down his member. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is fighting really hard not to turn and face his husband, who is also slowly losing at this battle of wills. Bucky shivers as he slides his hand up and down his own hardness, groaning at the little twist he does across the head, gathering up the spilled precum, slicking the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint whines. He adores the sounds his husband makes when they’re intimate. Clint snorts in amusement as he realizes that despite this being a masturbatory game of cat and mouse, it’s legitimately the most intimate they’ve ever been, without touching. Clint decides to put a pin in that and explore it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s brought out of his thoughts as Bucky is now actively stroking himself… and he’s finally put that damn book down and is using his cybernetic fingers to comb through his chest hair. Clint wants to cry as he strokes himself harder and faster at the sight of his husband touching himself. He nearly faints as Bucky tips his head back, closes his eyes, and gets lost in the sensation of his hand working himself over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s hand squeezes a little as it reaches the base of his cock. On the upstroke, Clint can see that Bucky’s hips are moving ever so slightly as his hand stops for a second just below the head; he squeezes just a touch harder, twists his hand just a little as the palm of his hand swallows the head. Clint almost loses his mind at the string of sounds that fall from Bucky’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Bucky’s body is glistening with sweat. The tray hairs from his messy bun are plastered to his face. Beads of sweat run through the hair on his torso as his hand picks up momentum. Clint knows his husband is getting close, and he moves more quickly and more urgently, trying to chase his own orgasm as he watches Bucky getting lost in finding his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint can’t hold it in anymore and groans louder with each pass of his hand, and Bucky does the same. The room is filled with purely sinful sounds as the two men chase their orgasms. Clint’s body is now covered in a heavy sheen of sweat, and every nerve in his body feels like it’s on fire. At some point, he’s closed his eyes but opens them rather quickly as Bucky makes a loud sound that could be mistaken for distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint’s eyes open wide in surprise as Bucky’s moans and groans take on a loud and booming tone, and then the sound gives way to a deep throaty thing as Bucky spills all over his hand and belly, some landing in his chest hair. Clint makes a strange noise in this throat as he pumps his hand two more times and is spilling all over himself. He moans as he milks his orgasm, the sensitivity becoming a little too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is panting, hand still wrapped around the base of his cock, almost like he’s afraid to move. He finally looks over at Clint, and the utterly wrecked appearance of his husband causes his cock to make a valiant effort to come back to the party. Bucky groans, and his erection finally flags and starts to go down. He seems to sigh whole body as the pressure finally lets up, and he removes his hand very slowly. He rests it on his thigh so he doesn’t make a mess of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sit quietly for a little while, trying to catch their breaths. Both men look at each other with complete adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when he’s able to speak, Clint breaks the silence. “That was incredibly intense,” he observes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckles under his breath. “Just a little, yeah.” An amused smile spreads across his face as his husband makes an undignified sound at Bucky’s sarcasm. This causes Bucky to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint pouts a little. “I feel disgusting. I mean, I feel great, but I also feel disgusting.” He holds his arms out from his body, looking at the mess he’s made of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we take a shower? Cool off a little… The shower’s big enough for both of us.” Clint doesn’t miss the little waggle of Bucky’s eyebrow when he talks about the shower size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is showering all we’re going to be doing?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky just grins. He gets up from the couch and moves to stand closer to where Clint is sitting. He holds his hand out and grins even bigger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still haven’t decided if it’s endearing or creepy when you make that face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky laughs again. “Come on, let’s get clean before this stuff dries too much and gets itchy.” He indicates both their bodies, where the remnants of their climaxes still cling to their skin. Clint makes a sour face at the thought and grabs his husband’s hand, and allows the man to pull him to his feet. Bucky pulls him into his arms and tilts his head up to look Clint in the eyes. Clint seems to read his mind as he bends down and captures Bucky’s mouth with his own in a deep kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky moans a little and pulls away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Clint’s chin. “It’s too hot for this,” he says, a little breathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s totally worth it,” Clint retorts. He pulls away from the embrace and grabs Bucky’s hand, and pulls him to the bathroom. Bucky makes a sound of agreement as he allows himself to be drug along. Bucky smiles at the thought of what they could do in the shower. Little does he know, Clint is thinking the same.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As of April 8, 2021, did some basic grammar updates.</p><hr/><p>Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>